


瞻彼日月

by NorthDeath



Series: 九弦琴 [4]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 歌词
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 曲：陈奕迅《富士山下》/《爱情转移》
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 九弦琴 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525772
Kudos: 1





	瞻彼日月

当时与君未相识 井底银瓶也似  
挣断丝绳腹内量哪有人知  
一旦得君不自持 墙头马上对视  
吹满杏花肩上雨且笑侬痴

了却云龙风虎事 衣你黄裳之时  
推出赤心雕红豆入骨相思  
身到鸾台凤凰池 遂我扶摇之志  
栖老碧梧坠青云拣尽寒枝

知君用心如皦日 照临下土四海同凉热  
弃杖化林差可解喉中焦渴  
金乌欲飞终难舍 拥裘解带移向阳  
痴心妄想慕东皇荣华私我

只作你烈日下雪 耳鬓厮磨红妆素裹  
飞蛾扑火焚身苦俱都忘却  
东风解冻太匆匆 陌头杨柳相侵凌  
翻身入龙宫 春来桃花水色浓 愿君知是我

结发共枕十七载 忆昔杯酒倾盖  
感君顾曲歌陌上山花遍开  
少年情事究可哀 白首按剑而待  
悲君断弦叹古调徒留自爱

同来何事不同归 江山犹是人非  
子规啼血怨望帝唤你不回  
拟把疏狂图一醉 曾经沧海难为  
长逝入怀任河伯劝我展眉

知君用心如满月 照临下土四海共晦朔  
攀蟾折桂聊可解胸中寂寞  
玉兔将奔终难舍 卷帘拂砧逐流光  
痴心妄想恋姮娥容华私我

只作你明月下雪 形影相随冰清玉洁  
中庭取冷侵身苦俱都忘却  
雄鸡唱晓太匆匆 枝上黄莺惊旧梦  
举身入云中 夜来瑶台露华浓 愿君知是我

知君用心如日月 照临下土四海皆被德  
仰观宇宙何可解此中三昧  
乌飞兔走终难舍 九万里风更直上  
痴心妄想赴长空同尘与灰

只作你苍天下雪 夙兴夜寐瞻彼日月  
浮光掠影一生拚岂能忘却  
信史书字太匆匆 君臣今古俱空名  
埋身入青冢 后来人情自淡浓 愿君知是我

闲坐说故国 天教瑞雪覆山河 知是君与我


End file.
